Story Time
by abigailc
Summary: Story time aboard the TARDIS.


Storytime

The two children sit in rapt silence watching the drama unfolding before them. Donna sits behind them equally entranced as they watch the Doctor re-enact the final battle with the Daleks on the Crucible.

When the Doctor reaches the part where the Doctor/Donna made the Daleks spin the young boy leans toward his sister.

"This is my favorite part." he whispers in her ear with a grin reminiscent of his father.

Without turning her head from the action in front of her his sister tells him to be quiet. She already knows this is his favorite part. He says it every time.

When the battle is finished and all of the planets are back to their proper time and space the Doctor comes around from behind his makeshift stage to take a bow in front of his family.

Donna smiles as their children clap enthusiastically for their father's performance.

"OK," Donna says knowing she has to be the stern one or the twins would talk their father into performing another story, "you know the rules: one story before bedtime."

Donna has to laugh. The look on the Doctor's face matches that of her children, puppy dog eyes and pouty mouth. "Not gonna work guys. You," looking her children in the eyes, "know that if you do not go to bed now you will be tired tomorrow morning. I would prefer not to have to deal with 3 grumpy children." She looks pointedly at the Doctor. "And you, Spaceman, should know better than to encourage these two. They do fine on their own, thank you very much."

The Doctor bends down and picks up his children.

"Yes, momma," both children answer their mother.

"Yes, ma'am," the Doctor says as he walks out of the Library and down the hall to the children's room.

The Doctor puts his son down and he runs to his bed, Donna following him. As the Doctor puts his daughter down in her bed and tucks her in she reaches up and puts her arms around his neck to give him a hug and a kiss goodnight.

"Sorry we got you into trouble with momma, daddy." she says quietly in his ear. He smiles at her and tucks a stray curl of ginger colored hair behind her ear. He can't believe how much she looks like her mother, right down to the starfire that surrounds the pupils of her blue eyes.

He winks at her. "Don't you worry about your momma, sweetheart. I can handle her." The little girl giggles. "Yeah, right, daddy. I think you do exactly what momma tells you to do."

The Doctor looks over to where Donna is putting their son to bed. As much as their daughter looks like Donna their son is a smaller version of himself, brown eyes, unruly brown hair and cheeky grin.

He is giggling at something Donna has said to him. She turns in his direction and their eyes meet. His breath catches in his chest and his hearts start beating faster. She smiles at him and turns back to their son whispering something to him that starts him giggling again.

He feels a tug on his sleeve. He turns back towards his daughter. "Sorry, honey," he says to her. He laughs at the knowing look on her face. "You're right. I do whatever your momma tells me to do. Night sweetie." He gives her a kiss goodnight and moves to his son's bedside while Donna goes to tell her daughter goodnight.

His son has a silly grin on his face as he raises his arms towards his father for a hug.

"What did your momma say to you?" he asks his son, bending over to give him a hug.

"It's a secret," his son tells him, "a secret 'tween me and momma."

The Doctor straightens giving his son's hair a ruffle. "Good night daddy." "Good night son." The Doctor turns and follows Donna to the door. He turns the light off before he closes the door trusting

the TARDIS to watch over their children while they sleep.

There is a fire going when Donna and the Doctor return to the Library. Seating themselves on the sofa the Doctor puts an arm around Donna's shoulders and pulls her close. Leaning her head on his shoulder she says, "You did good tonight. I think that was your best performance yet." She takes his free hand into her own giving it a squeeze.

"You think?" he asks. She just nods. "So, do you want to watch a movie?"

Donna crawls into his lap and he feels his hearts start beating a little faster. She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him towards her for a kiss. Their lips part to soon for him as Donna stands holding her hand out to him.

"I'm tired. I just want to go to bed." The Doctor waggles his eyebrows at her. "To sleep, you prawn." He allows himself a small pout.

"You still may not need as much sleep as I do but if you don't get some, well, I wasn't kidding about not wanting to deal with 3 grumpy children."

He takes her proffered hand and she leads them from the Library to their room. As they pass their children's room Donna stops and opens the door to check on the children.

"You know the TARDIS would tell us if anything was wrong," the Doctor tells her.

"I know. I just like to see for myself." She closes the door and they move a short way down the corridor to their room.

Before Donna can open the door the Doctor pulls her to him in a warm hug. Her arms immediately go around him pulling him even closer. The Doctor lets out a sigh of contentment. He never knew he could be so happy. And most of that happiness is due to the woman in his arms.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" he says placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Donna chuckles. "Isn't that a line from a song?" She leans back looking him in the eye.

"Well," he starts, "maybe it is but it's still a valid question." He gives her a cheeky grin.

"Come on you." She grabs his hand as she opens the door. "I've decided I'm not as tired as I thought I was." The Doctor's grin widens as he practically pushes her through the door.

As the door closes Donna tells him, "Just don't expect me to clap afterward."


End file.
